Cacería de hadas
by SugarScarlet
Summary: -AU- La magia esta prohibida en el reino de Fiore, cualquier habitante que la utilice será condenado a la muerte. ¿Qué pasaría si el castillo se llenará de hadas que aún no han despertado? ¿Y si el dragón llegará a conquistar a la princesa? Déjate llevar por la magia de tus sentimientos. /NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza/
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cacería de hadas<strong>

**Prólogo**

_El reino de Fiore, un reino con paz, un país estable, neutro, con una población de diesiete millones. En el se encuentra Crocus, su capital donde además está ubicado el palacio real dónde habita el rey y su familia, el mismo rey que hace diez años atrás sentencio con la pena de muerte a cualquier habitante que usará magia quedando está totalmente prohibida._

— ¡Por aquí!

—Espérame

Unos niños pasaron gritando frente a un joven de un cabello peculiar en tono rosado, cargaba con él simplemente una mochila y sobre su cabeza venía dormido un pequeño gato color azul.

Llevaba unos pantalones negros, una camiseta roja y en su cuello una bufanda blanca, en sus manos se podía distinguir un mapa de la famosa capital y en sus gestos se daba a entender que estaba totalmente perdido.

— ¡Se supone que debería ser fácil llegar al palacio! —Exclamó enfurecido con él mismo haciendo que el gatito en su cabeza despertará, miró a su dueño comprendiendo al instante la situación.

— ¿Estamos perdidos? —Preguntó el minino, Natsu asintió con la cabeza aunque al darse cuenta que su compañero hablo se alteró más, rápidamente le tapó la boca y le hizo una seña con el dedo de que guardara silencio. —Shhhh. —Los ciudadanos que pasaban junto al muchacho lo miraban extrañados, sin comprender del todo la situación.

El pelirrosado iba a retomar su camino, pues no se iba a quedar todo el día perdido así que giró sobre sus pies y se lanzó a correr chocando de repente con alguien totalmente encapuchado. Sin más se detuvo, ya que su impulso había logrado tirar a la otra persona, volvió sus pasos atrás y estiro su mano para quien permanecía aun en el suelo.

—Discúlpame… —Fueron las palabras de Natsu que quedo sorprendido de ver a una joven muchacha de ojos chocolates y cabellos rubios tomando su mano para poder levantarse. —¿Estas bien?

—Claro, no te preocupes… —Respondió la joven, tratando de cubrir lo más que pudiera su rostro.

— ¡Me alegro! —El de ojos jades iba a volver a emprender su camino, sin embargo algo lo detuvo. — ¿Sabes cómo puedo llegar al palacio? Estoy buscando a Laxus…

La muchacha pareció sorprendida ante aquella pregunta, sonrió y señalo una calle. —Sigue derecho por ahí… Es la calle principal, te llevará a la entrada…

— ¡Oh gracias!

— ¡Miau! —Se escuchó arriba de los cabellos rosados y es que el pequeño gato parecía igual de feliz que su dueño.

El joven Dragneel siguió su camino hasta toparse con la entrada del majestuoso palacio real, unos soldados estaban en la puerta, Natsu rió por lo bajo de los ridículos que se veían con aquellos trajes y se acercó a ellos con total seguridad.

—Perdone…

— ¿Qué quieres? —Dijo el soldado a su derecha.

"_Que humor"_ pensó el joven, carraspeó y respondió a la pregunta que le estaban haciendo. —Estoy buscando a Laxus…

Los soldados se miraron entre ellos. —Esperé aquí. —Señalaron.

El pelirrosado asintió con la cabeza y se apoyó contra una pared, su pequeño compañero había bajado y ahora estaba a sus pies mientras lamía sus patitas, después de casi media hora de espera las puertas del palacio de abrieron dejando ver a un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y gran musculatura.

— ¡Natsu! Nadie me aviso que llegabas hoy…

El mencionado rió y se encogió de hombros. —Pensé que el viejo te había mandado una carta…

—Me la mando, me aviso que llegabas en una semana…

—Ya paso una semana, Laxus…

El mayor hizo un gesto con la boca y se llevó una de sus manos hacia atrás rascando su nuca. Simplemente se le había pasado la fecha…

—Ya que…—Dijo sin más restándole importancia al asunto, después de todo lo que importaba era que el chico estuviera ahí. Hizo pasar a Natsu, escoltándolo hasta dónde era su habitación, en el camino no hablo pero observo de reojo como Dragneel parecía impresionado con la arquitectura del lugar. Al llegar al pequeño dormitorio, Laxus se tomó la molestia de sentarse por un segundo y es que aquella era una mañana bastante alborotada en el palacio y no había parado desde muy temprano. —Es bueno verte y que estes aquí, de verdad…

—La última vez que nos vimos fue hace mucho, demasiado, tiempo…

—Así es… El lugar esta frío, ¿no? Será mejor que encienda la leña así podrás tomar o comer algo también… —Mencionó el rubio mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la chimenea, colocó algunas maderas y estaba en la lucha de tratar de encender el fuego mientras Natsu simplemente miraba. —Tendré que dejarte solo algún tiempo… ¿Sabes? Hay un asunto demasiado importante que estamos atendiendo ahora en el palacio, tuve suerte de poder salir a buscarte… —Comentó, sin éxito en conseguir que al menos una pequeña flama apareciera.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien… Happy y yo nos acomodaremos, no te preocupes.

—¿Happy es ese gato azul? —Laxus había girado el rostro para mirar a su amigo, y lo vió asentir, volvió su mirada a las maderas y las termino tirando mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —Maldita sea, esto es frustrante es demasiados sentidos!

El pelirrosado alzó una ceja y se levantó de su lugar. — Déjamelo a mi…

Laxus se corrió con una media sonrisa, estaba seguro que el menor no sería capaz de encender el fuego. Por su lado Natsu chasqueó los dedos haciendo de su puño una gran llama y acercándola a la leña.

—¡Ya está! —Gritó, y al voltear vió a un Laxus que lo miraba boquiabierto.

—Usaste magia… —Murmuró.

—¡Natsu, idiota! —Dijo Happy reprochándole, Natsu simplemente rió.

—¿EL GATO HABLA?! —Gritó esta vez el rubio agarrándose con desesperación sus cabellos. _"Abuelo, ¿qué par me mandaste? ¿En qué lio me metiste?"_

* * *

><p>¡Espero les haya gustado! ¿Reviews? Acepto todo tipo de opiniones.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

—Empecemos otra vez… —Dijo en esta ocasión el rubio con más calma. —A ver si entendí… Estuviste practicando magia todos estos años… —Comentó, repitiendo las palabras del pelirrosado.

—Así es…—Afirmó Natsu, con una sonrisa enorme que le llegaba de oreja a oreja mientras movía la cabeza energéticamente de arriba hacia abajo.

—Vaya…—El mayor dejo escapar un suspiro, era obvio que no entregaría a Natsu al rey, por más que haya jurado su lealtad a su majestad simplemente no podía entregar a su amigo, además le había dicho a su abuelo que se haría cargo de él. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos jades de su compañero. —Hay algo que no entiendo…

— ¿Humn? ¿Qué cosa? —Cuestionó el pelirrosado mientras emitía una cara de total desconcierto.

Laxus tomó aire y su mirada se fue desviando poco a poco hacia el minino azul que estaba parado encima de la mesa. — ¿Por qué demonios el gato habla?!

— ¡Oye! —Dijo Happy y Natsu estalló de risa. —Eso es obvio, es porque soy un gato.

—Los gatos no hablan… —Aseguró el rubio, aquel par ya estaba colmando su poca paciencia.

—Natsu… —Refunfuñó el minino azul mientras refregaba su carita en el brazo de su dueño. —Laxus me esta peleando…

—Laxus deja de pelear con Happy… —Dijo en tono molesto Dragneel.

— ¿QUÉ?! Solo le pregunte por que mierda habla… —Las palabras de Laxus fueron interrumpidas por un ruido en la puerta. El mayor hizo un gesto a Natsu y este entendió que debía guardar silencio. —Adelante…

Por la puerta ingreso una muchacha de cabello rojo atado en una coleta, ojos marrones y portaba una gran armadura. Era raro ver a una mujer al servicio del rey. —Disculpe mayor…

—Scarlet… ¿Alguna novedad?

—Así es señor, no son nada buenas…

Laxus se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la pelirroja. — ¿Qué ha pasado?

Erza desvió su mirada hacia el joven pelirrosa que la miraba sin ningún disimulo, aunque prosiguió hablando acerca de lo que mantenía tan preocupado ahora al rey. —Los diez soldados que estaban en la frontera oeste del país han sido vencidos, no están muertos, al parecer cayeron en algún hechizo mágico, el rey esta bastante molesto.

El rubio apretó con fuerza sus puños y camino hasta su armario tomando un cambio de ropa. — ¿Qué noticias hay sobre la princesa?

—Ninguna señor, aunque la posibilidad de que estos rufianes se lleguen a topar con ella y que la reconozcan son mínimas, no hay que descartar la posibilidad, el rey quiere la cabeza de los culpables de hacer quedar a su tropa como débiles ante el poder mágico.

— ¿La princesa ha desaparecido? —Preguntó Natsu sorprendido y con cierta inocencia, pues no estaba midiendo la seriedad del tema, recibió un entrecejo fruncido por parte de la pelirroja y el rubio no respondió.

—Dile a Fullbuster y a Fernández que preparen sus caballos, saldremos hoy mismo, la princesa no puede estar muy lejos.

—Si señor. —Scarlet saludo y salió de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —Preguntó Natsu al encontrarse nuevamente a solas con Laxus.

— ¿Cómo es qué? —Respondió de mala manera el rubio haciendo el desentendido, si conocía a su amigo y vaya que lo conocía sabia como terminaría todo esto.

— ¿Secuestraron a la princesa? —Hizo la primera pregunta que paso por su cabeza, tenía dudas y quería ayudar, si bien el viejo le había dicho que al principio seguramente puliría armaduras, ¡él quería acción! Y si la princesa estaba secuestrada por unos villanos quería ser parte de los caballeros que vayan a su rescate.

—Claro que no. —Dijo el rubio cortando toda la fantasía de Dragneel.

—Pero tú… tú dijiste…

—La princesa escapó ella sola… —Dijo sin más Laxus haciendo que la mandíbula de Natsu se abriera un poco. ¿La princesa había escapado?!

.

.

.

_**Mientras tanto en las afueras de la ciudad… **_

En un pequeño bar una peliblanca servía el almuerzo a una rubia encapuchada, ya había pasado más de seis horas que había escapado y aún le faltaba bastante para querer regresar.

Lucy Heartfilia, la princesa del Fiore y única heredera al trono.

—Lucy, sabes que no me molesta que vengas, es más, siempre eres bienvenida pero… —Las palabras de la albina quedaron el aire cuando la de ojos chocolate la interrumpió.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Le causo problemas a Laxus y a Erza pero es que…. ¡es culpa de ellos por no dejarme salir nunca!

—Ara, ara, ¿no crees qué deberías hablarlo con tu padre? Ellos simplemente cumplen órdenes, sabes que te quieren demasiado y solo quieren verte bien. —Dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su asiento frente a la princesa.

—Lo sé… —Los labios de Lucy se fruncieron en un pequeño puchero, como si fuera una niña pequeña, sus mejillas se adornaron de un leve color carmín. —Pe-pero es que no me gusta estar todo el día encerrada en el palacio, sé que mi padre dice que afuera hay magos escondidos que pueden hacerme daño pero… —Suspiró con cansancio. —Mira… ¿Será que la magia es mala? Una vez… Leí un libro que Levy me prestó… —Comentó mientras llenaba su boca de comida.

— ¿Y de qué trataba Lucy? —Preguntó con dulzura al ver que los gestos de la rubia se relajaban.

—Sobre las hadas… —Sus ojos se iluminaron y desprendieron un brillo particular, aquel libro que había leído de pequeña sin duda ocupa el número uno de sus favoritos, hablaba de un mundo totalmente diferente al que ella conocía dónde la magia no era un mal sino lo más hermoso que pudiera existir.

—Creo haber leído ese libro alguna vez… —Mirajane quedó pensativa tratando de recordar algo sobre el tema.

Las puertas de bar se abrieron de par en par y una agitada muchacha de piel tan blanca como la porcelana y cabellos azules se tuvo que sostener en sus propias piernas para recuperar el aire que había perdido tratando de correr hacia allí.

— ¡Mira! ¡Mira!

La mencionada saltó de su asiento y se acercó a Juvia que la abrazó con desesperación.

— ¡Juvia tiene problemas! —Dijo al borde las lágrimas.

—Cálmate Juvia, debes calmarte…

—Es que la casa de Juvia, la casa de Juvia esta siendo atacada…

Lucy se quedó mirando como la peliazul lloraba sin parar, no comprendía la situación pero sabia que los recursos de su amiga no eran los mejores, todos en aquel pueblo eran gente muy humilde.

—Juvia… —Murmuró Lucy acercándose y captando la atención de ésta.

—Lucy-san… —Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron un poco más de lo normal a causa de la sorpresa. —Lu-lucy-san… —Saltó a los brazos de la rubia hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de su amiga.

—Cálmate… Todo estará bien.

—Serán mejor que ustedes se queden aquí… —Murmuró la peliblanca. — Iré a ver que está pasando.

—Pero Mira… —Lucy no pudo continuar, Mirajane la miraba con una sonrisa y había colocado un dedo sobre los labios de la rubia para que no pudiera seguir hablando.

—Pero nada…Jamás me perdonaría si te pasará algo, Lucy. Laxus no me lo perdonaría, quédate aquí…

La princesa asintió y sin soltar a Juvia se escondieron detrás de la barra, el resto de la gente del bar había salido corriendo a sus respectivas casas, por sus mujeres, por sus hijos… ¡El pueblo estaba siendo atacado... por magos!

.

.

.

Los hombres del rey se habían divido, Laxus suponía dónde estaba la princesa así que decidió mandar a Fullbuster en esa dirección, a Scarlet y a Fernández, que hacían desde siempre un gran equipo, los mando en dirección contraria dónde se habían encontrado a los diez soldados bajo el hechizo mágico, les pidió que tuvieran mucho cuidado y que estuvieran atentos, más que nada en la zona del bosque. Él por su parte tuvo que quedarse en la ciudad, no podían dejar a la ciudad desprotegida en una situación como esta, cualquier cosa que pasará podría ocasionar un caos total.

Gray Fullbuster había ingresado a las tropas hace un poco más de un año, era un valiente soldado que había destacado en seguida de entre el montón, Erza lo había pedido para que fuese uno de sus hombres y tan solo la palabra de pelirroja basto para que el rey aceptará.

No se sorprendió cuando el Mayor, es decir Laxus, se le acercó y le dijo que seguramente la princesa estaría en el bar de Mirajane, él lo había sospechado desde el principio pero si sus superiores no mencionaban nada, él tampoco lo haría. Gray se había criado en ese pueblo, lo conocía a la perfección y sabía que cuando Lucy escapaba iba a parar allí por alguna razón.

Llevó una de sus manos a sus cabellos negros azulados y suspiró. — ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguirme? —Alzó la voz Fullbuster mientras su mirada seguía al frente.

—Quiero ayudar en la misión… —Obtuvo como respuesta.

—Esto no es un juego de niños, será mejor que regreses… —Volteó a ver al pelirrosa que estaba a caballo al igual que él, siguiéndole el paso desde que había abandonado el castillo.

— ¡Sé que no es un juego de niños! Quiero que me tengan en cuenta, ¡puedo ayudar! —Natsu había alzado la voz sin darse cuenta, el de ojos grises lo miró de reojo y después se encogió de hombros.

—Has lo que quieras, no me haré cargo de nada que te pase, idiota…

— ¿A quién le dices idiota, ojos caídos?! —Grito Dragneel.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste, pelo de chicle?! —Estalló Fullbuster.

Los dos iban discutiendo tanto en su mundo que no se percataron del humo que se veía a la lejanía y de la joven albina que venía corriendo en dirección a ellos.

— ¡Gray! ¡GRAY!

El pelinegro reconoció rápidamente aquella dulce voz, y su mirada empezó a buscar a la portadora.

—¡Mirajane!

Natsu al igual que su compañero se bajó del caballo y se acercó a la joven desconocida.

—Tenemos problemas, ¡están atacando el pueblo! ¡Lucy, Lucy esta en el bar! Tienes que ir a buscarla, los bandidos usan magia… y…

—Cálmate Mira, iré por Lucy ahora mismo.

—Por favor Gray, no dejes que le pase nada… —Los ojos azules de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas, el soldado tragó saliva y miró al pelirrosado buscando algún tipo de ayuda.

—No llores Mira, por favor… —Trataba de calmarla.

Mirajane alzó la mirada para verlo fijamente pero se vió obligada a desviar su mirada cuando sintió una cálida mano sobre su hombro, sus orbes azules se encontraron con unos jades que mostraban determinación.

—No te preocupes, le patearé el trasero a todos ellos… —Y sin más se echó a correr al pueblo. El par que quedó atrás no dejaba de mirarlo sorprendidos como aquel muchacho de cabello rosa se alejaba.

.

.

.

Continuará

* * *

><p>Acá el primer capítulo que espero sea de su agrado, ¡sus reviews me ayudan a mejorar y a saber si voy bien o no con el fic! Agradezco los favoritos, los follows y el hermoso review que me dejaron (':<p>

Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cacería de hadas<strong>

**Capítulo II**

Los gritos de la gente del pueblo se escuchan desde adentro del pequeño bar de Mirajane, Lucy con mucho cuidado acariciaba el pelo de su amiga mientras trataba de calmarla, le murmuraba que todo estaría bien, que confiará y demás aunque ella misma dudaba de sus palabras. Tragó saliva cuando escuchó las puertas del local abriéndose y unos pasos fuertes que sin duda se dirigían hacia ellas. Con una disimulada seña le dijo a Juvia que guardara silencio, el mínimo sonido las podría poner en el más alto peligro.

—Jefe… —Se escuchó de repente y otros pasos se escucharon más alejados.

— ¿Qué pasa? —La voz del hombre era gruesa, rasposa, desagradable para el oído humano.

—En este pueblo no está, nos han engañado seguramente…

— ¿Cómo qué no está?! —Luego de aquel grito se escuchó un fuerte sonido, alguna mesa o silla que aquel sujeto seguramente rompió. —¡Maldita sea! Vamos de pueblo en pueblo buscando esa maldita llave, ¿en dónde demonios se metió?!

No obtuvo respuesta, se había formado un silencio y Lucy espero paciente a escuchar los pasos de los hombres, quería asegurarse de que se alejaran pero no los escuchaba y se alarmó cuando el hombro de Juvia chocó contra un pequeño frasco que hizo impacto contra el piso.

Los ojos chocolate se abrieron con sorpresa, con miedo, ¿qué haría ahora? Estaba segura que aquellos hombres estaban ahí, que habían escuchado el ruido y que no tardarían en encontrarlas a ambas, al menos que ella hiciera algo.

— ¿Quién está ahí? Sal antes de que sea yo quién te encuentre. —La voz rasposa la amenazo haciéndola estremecer de miedo, Juvia quiso detenerla cuando vió que se estaba levantando de su lugar pero fue tarde. Lucy camino hasta quedar frente a frente con el sujeto que le sacaba más de dos cabezas de diferencia, sus ojos se enfrentaron. —…Una jovencita, muy guapa por cierto…

—Vete de mi pueblo…—Mencionó la rubia con autoridad, tratando de que su cuerpo no temblará, esperando lo peor en esta situación.

Una estruendosa risa se escuchó, haciendo eco por todo el lugar.

— ¿Quién me echará? ¿Tú? —Y una llama azul salió en dirección a la princesa, rodeo su cuello y ejerció cierta presión dejándola sin aire por varios minutos.

— ¡No le haga daño a Lucy-san! —Juvia corrió hasta dar con la rubia, sus lágrimas caían sin parar por su rostro e intentaba liberar a su amiga del agarre de la magia de aquel tipo.

El bandido que estaba más cerca desvió su mirada hacia afuera, sus ojos se abrieron y luego soltó: —Jefe está lloviendo…

Aunque el jefe no lo escuchó ya que éste se acercó a Juvia tomándola del cabello y la jaló hacia la puerta, la tiró contra el suelo. —Encárgate de ella, la quiero muerta. —Al ver desaparecer al muchacho con aquella ruidosa chica se volvió a Lucy con una sonrisa, los orbes rojos del jefe se clavaron en los chocolates. —Así que te llamas Lucy, ¿sabes? He escuchado ese nombre antes…

Lucy estaba agitada, daba grandes bocanadas de aire para tratar de normalizar su respiración, sentía que su fuerza era nula, ni siquiera podía responder.

—Me podrías decir tu apellido, Lucy… —Murmuró el Jefe. Al no tener respuesta alguna, una patada en el estómago de la pobre princesa fue su primera acción. —Te he pedido algo, maldita perra.

.

.

.

—Ese maldito… —Se quejó Gray cuando notó que Natsu corría en dirección al pueblo bastante seguro, su atención volvió a la albina que estaba a su lado, la abrazo, como quién abraza a una hermana mayor, eso era Mirajane para él, una dulce hermana mayor que siempre estuvo para cuidarlo. —Iré para allá ahora mismo… Ve a la ciudad e informa a Laxus, ¿está bien? —La chica de dulce voz asintió con la cabeza mientras limpiaba los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas. —Coméntale la situación, que mande algunos refuerzos… No creo que Natsu y yo podamos con todos esos sujetos. —Ella volvió a asentir y Gray le dedico una sonrisa, la ayudo a subir en el cabello en el que había llegado Natsu y luego lo espantó para que llegará a la ciudad lo más rápido posible.

Cuando estuvo en la entrada de su pueblo los gritos se escuchaban por donde sea, la lluvia caía fuertemente y todos corrían hacia la ciudad queriendo refugiarse, Fullbuster se bajó nuevamente de su cabello y camino entre los ciudadanos tratando de mantener la calma, los niños lloraban, las mujeres gritaban, veían sus casas destruidas, años de trabajo, de esfuerzo, todo había sido en vano ese día. Dejó escapar un suspiro e ignoró sus emociones, debía hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible, trataba de asegurarse que ninguno quedará en el pueblo mientras buscaba sin éxito a su princesa, vió correr a dos niños hacia él que se abrazaron a sus piernas con temor.

—Chicos, chicos, vayan con sus padres, todo estará bien… —Dijo Gray mientras les acariciaba la cabeza. Los niños negaron.

—La señorita Juvia, Gray-sama… —Mencionaron los chicos entre medio de su llanto.

— ¿Juvia? ¿Qué pasa con ella? —Preguntó alarmado, conocía a Juvia desde que eran chicos, ella siempre lo perseguía a todas partes, la chica era algo pesada pero era su amiga después de todo.

—Un tipo la llevó hasta atrás del árbol grande del pueblo, la golpeaba Gray-sama…

El pelinegro apretó sus puños con fuerza, controlando su ira y solamente asintió con la cabeza. —Ahora mismo iré a buscarla, no se preocupen, yo ayudaré a Juvia. Ustedes vayan con sus padres…

Sin decir más los chicos salieron corriendo hacia el montón de gente que escapaba y Gray retomó su labor, solo que ahora con un objetivo, matar al maldito que haya tocado a su amiga.

Sus pasos se aceleraron hacia el lugar donde habían mencionado los chicos entonces lo vió con sus propios ojos, un sujeto no más alto que él estaba golpeando a su amiga mientras ella permanecía atada con madera al tronco del árbol. "_Magia_" fue lo primero que paso por la cabeza del soldado. Sacó su espada y silenciosamente se acercó al bandido que estaba de espaldas, el filo de su espada le rozo la nuca. —Más te vale parar ahora si no quieres ver tu cabeza rodar…

—Gray-sama…—Murmuró Juvia y sus ojos se iluminaron.

El bandido sonrió, y alzó sus manos en modo de rendición, Gray no bajo su espada.

—Suéltala ahora… —Exigió Fullbuster, los segundos pasaron y nada. —Mira maldito, no me cuesta nada pasar esto por tu garganta, ¡te dije que la sueltes!

—Gray-sama…

—Vale como digas… —Se encogió de hombros aquel sujeto y liberó a Juvia haciendo que esta caiga al suelo.

— ¿Juvia estas bien? —Preguntó Gray sin apartar su mirada gris de quién le había ocasionado daño a su amiga.

—Sí, Gray-sama, Juvia se encuentra bien…

El soldado iba a responder pero no se esperó aquel golpe por la espalda, fue un golpe certero, él no había ni sentido al enemigo, su espada cayó al suelo y las ramas del árbol grande se movieron sujetándolo de pies y manos.

—Unos de los perros del rey te estaba causando problemas, ¿eh? —Dijo el recién llegado que había golpeado a Gray por la espalda.

—Solo estaba jugando con él… —Respondió el primer bandido.

Juvia junto sus manos por la sorpresa, Gray estaba frente a ella y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

—Juvia, corre…—Gritó Fullbuster, vió como la mujer negaba con la cabeza. —¡Te he dicho que corras, maldita sea! —El pelinegro recibió un bofetón sonoro que lo hizo callar, el enemigo estaba frente a él colocando su espada sobre su nuez de Adán, rozándola suavemente haciéndole una pequeña cortada.

—Te callas, mira que no tengo problema en pasar esto por tu garganta…—La sonrisa del enemigo ponía a Gray echó una furia. —Te mataré a ti y luego la matará a ella, el Jefe estará feliz… Podría llevarle tu cabeza y él se la mandaría al Rey.

— ¿Por qué están haciendo esto?! ¿Qué les hizo este pueblo?! —Se escuchó una risa.

—El pueblo nada, su rey ha matado a miles de nosotros, nosotros no hemos hecho nada… Pero no preocupes cuando ÉL asuma el trono, el reino volverá a estar en paz, en verdadera paz.

Gray frunció los labios y el entrecejo, sintió como su espada se iba hacia atrás, aquel sería su golpe de gracia. —Lo siento, Juvia… —Dijo en voz baja y cerró los ojos.

— ¡NO, GRAY-SAMA!

Esperó, esperó y el impacto jamás llevó, sus párpados se abrieron encontrándose con algo que jamás imagino. La mano del enemigo era sujeta por una cadena de agua, agua que se movía a la voluntad de una persona… Sus orbes grises chocaron la muchacha, su cuerpo temblaba y tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

— ¡Juvia no quiere que Gray-sama muera! —Gritó más fuerte y el agua fue rodeando el cuerpo de ambos enemigos, ella se negaba a abrir los ojos, los sujetos intentaban escapar de aquella prisión de agua pero no podían, poco a poco el aire les empezó a faltar, la magia que mantenía apresada a Gray se deshizo y éste solo miraba sorprendido todo lo que estaba pasando.

"_¿Juvia sabe usar magia? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? _" Fullbuster se levantó, camino hacia la peliazul y sus brazos la rodearon fuertemente. —Cálmate, deja de temblar…

—Gr-gray-sama…

—Estoy bien, acabas de salvarme la vida…

—Juvia no sabe lo que hizo… El cuerpo de Juvia de repente actuó por impulso, Juvia no sabe.

—Usaste magia, y mi deber como soldado leal al Rey es entregarte, Juvia Loxar…

.

.

.

Continuará

* * *

><p>Hola!¿Cómo están? Acá hace calor -_- ¿Qué les parecio el capítulo? ¿Qué piensan que pasará ahora? El capitulo que viene será exclusivamente NaLu. Espero sus opiniones.<p>

Saludos y buen fin de semana!


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cacería de hadas<strong>

**Capítulo III**

El cuerpo de Lucy temblaba, una mezcla de impotencia y miedo se abrazaba a ella, la sangre que brotaba de su labio tenía un sabor metálico que ella desconocía hasta ese momento. El hombre que la golpeaba no se había detenido por más que ella no dijera su apellido, cerró los ojos, tal vez era ella quien tenía que cargar con los pecados de su padre, tal vez ella tenía que cargar con ese apellido y hacerse cargo de todas las vidas que su progenitor había sentenciado a muerte.

—No me gustan las perras como tú…

La voz áspera de su agresor la invadió por completo, sabía y daba por sentado que aquel sería su fin. Lo lamentaba, lo lamentaba por su padre, por Laxus, por Erza, por él… Ellos siempre la cuidaban y ella, como la torpe niña descuidada no hacía caso, al final debía acabar dándole razón a su padre, la magia, la magia era algo malo, la gente mala usaba magia y hacían sufrir a las personas, tal y como estaba sucediendo con el pueblo al que ella apreciaba tanto.

Su pensamiento se detuvo al sentir algo quemar su abdomen, aquel sujeto estaba dejando marcas en todo su cuerpo, marcas que no borraría jamás, ¿pero qué pensaba? Si su vida seguramente terminaría allí. Pensó en Juvia, su amiga se había arriesgado por ella, pensó en Mirajane, ¿qué había pasado con ellas?

—Chicas… —Murmuró, sus labios temblaban, apenas podía pronunciar palabras.

Lucy no pudo notar como los gestos del Jefe se retorcían a escuchar sus palabras, no comprendía como una estúpida muchacha estando en esa situación podía seguir pensando en sus amigos.

Su fuego se extendió, con una de sus manos tomó el cabello rubio de la princesa y la levanto a la altura de su pecho, su otra mano se ocupó de rodear el fino cuello y ejercer presión, Lucy no tenía fuerza ni para moverse, para poder pelear por su vida.

Una explosión hizo sobresaltar a ambos dentro del bar, los segundos pasaron y un estruendo se hizo presente, por la puerta principal entró un cuerpo volando, cayendo sobre una de las mesas. La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida, y su mirada se centró en el joven de cabellera rosa que camina hacia ellos con los puños cerrados y llenos de sangre. Su ropa estaba rasgada y tenía varios golpes.

— ¿Tu eres el Jefe?

El mencionado soltó a la muchacha haciéndola caer al suelo, Lucy termino de rodillas y las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar.

—Así es muchacho, ¿tú quién eres?

—Natsu, Natsu Dragneel pero para ti soy el que te pateará el trasero.

El Jefe se echó a reír, Natsu no espero más y sin utilizar su magia, cerró su puño y con toda la furia que llevaba encima le dio un certero golpe en la mandíbula haciendo caer al tipejo al suelo.

Se acercó a la muchacha que estaba aún de rodillas temblando, tendió su mano para que ella la reciba.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedes pararte?

Ella asintió, sin embargo se encontraba demasiado ida como para poder reaccionar, el pelirrosa lo notó al instante, sin esperar más la alzó en sus brazos y la llevó nuevamente hasta atrás de la barra. Recién cuando notó como se elevaba Lucy salió de su trance, miró fijamente los ojos jades de aquel muchacho que desconocía, ¿por qué la estaba ayudando?

—Quédate aquí, no dejaré que te pase nada…

La rubia se sintió rara, volvió a asentir con la cabeza, ¿por qué un desconocido le trasmitía tanta confianza? ¿Por qué creía en esas palabras? Se apoyó contra la madera de la barra.

—No salgas de aquí, ¿entendido? Volveré por ti cuando le pateé el trasero a ese tipo.

La princesa había abierto los ojos con sorpresa y antes de que el muchacho pudiera alejarse lo agarró de la camiseta prohibiendo que siguiera avanzando.

—Estaré bien… —La sonrisa que Natsu le dedico era cálida. Sus manos poco a poco liberaron la prenda dejando ir al joven de ojos jades, sus manos se dirigieron hacia el colgante que siempre llevaba escondido entre su ropa, sacó una llave dorada y la guardo entre sus manos, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y espero a que ese chico de verdad estuviera bien.

Natsu chocó sus puños, ¡estaba encendido!

El Jefe se había vuelto a parar, aquel golpe lo había mareado, el mocoso tenía fuerza, Natsu era fuerte, sobó su mandíbula y al clavar sus ojos carmesí sobre los jades una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en sus labios.

—Eres fuerte…

—Sería un gran halago, lástima que viene de ti… —Soltó Dragneel, se paró en posición de defensa y espero el primer golpe del enemigo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos un fuego azul lo rodeaba. "_¿Qué demonios?" _Natsu intentó salir del estúpido círculo de fuego pero las llamas no lo dejaban.

—Mi fuego lo manejo a voluntad… No pienses que podrás conmigo, maldito.

Aquellas palabras hicieron reír al chico de cabellera rosada, sin decir nada comenzó a devorar aquel fuego azul, que tenía un gusto horrible pero era necesario.

—Una vez que me lo comí deja de ser tu fuego…

Un puño con una llama roja impactó contra el rostro del enemigo, a ese le siguieron varios y como Natsu no deseaba llamar tanto la atención acabó rompiéndole un sillazo en la cabeza dejando inconsciente al "GRAN" Jefe de la estúpida pandilla que había ocasionado tanto alboroto.

—Creo que le tocó el enemigo equivocado…

Natsu miró sus pintas, su ropa estaba sucia, quemada, olía a sudor y otras cosas, necesitaba volver al castillo. ¡Pero antes debía volver a ver a la chica rubia que estaba atrás de la barra! Seguramente tenía mucho miedo.

Dragneel parpadeó confundido al verla con los ojos cerrados y apresando algo entre sus manos. Llevó una mano a esas hebras doradas y las revolvió con cariño, sin saber la razón.

—Todo esta bien… —Pero no obtuvo respuesta. —Hey…

Los párpados se abrieron lentamente mientras unos hermosos ojos chocolates, brillantes a causa de las lágrimas se revelaban. —¿A-acabo?

Natsu movió la cabeza en modo de afirmación.

—Por cierto… —Los ojos jades se desviaron mientras una de las manos de Natsu rascaba su mejilla. —No me has dicho tu nombre…

—Me llamo Lucy…

La sonrisa del pelirrosa se agrandó, ayudó con sumo cuidado a la muchacha a pararse, las heridas que tenía debían ser atendidas por un médico, ¡se lamentó tanto que Wendy no estuviera allí!

Natsu ayudo a _su nueva amiga_ a sentarse, notó como ella miraba preocupada el gran cuerpo en el suelo.

—No volverá a hacerte daño… —Le murmuró el joven. Ella alzó la mirada, en ella se podía seguir viendo claramente la preocupación.

—Esta bien, si tanto te preocupa… —Natsu tomó nuevamente un pata de algunas de las sillas que se habían roto y con todas sus fuerzas volvió a darle en la cabeza al Jefe que seguía inconsciente.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo?! —Dijo totalmente alarmada la rubia.

—No esta muerto si es lo que crees, solo esta el doble de inconsciente… —Aclaró el muchacho cruzándose de brazos.

—E-estas loco…

Natsu volvió a sonreír, Lucy sonrió.

Se quedaron mirándose por varios minutos, sin decir palabra, no era un silencio incómodo, simplemente necesitaban un respiro después de todo ese movimiento. Antes de que pudieran comenzar a moverse se escuchó el cabalgar del caballo de un rubio que hizo acto de presencia al instante, el animal quedó afuera mientras Laxus se apresuraba a bajar y entrar en dirección a los jóvenes que lo miraban, uno con una sonrisa y otra con demasiada pena.

— ¡No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti! —Comentaba el Mayor mientras avanzaba. — ¿Por qué eres tan imprudente? ¿Qué hubiera echo si te hubiera pasado algo?!

—Ay Laxus, no es para tanto. Se defenderme. —Respondió Natsu sintiéndose tocado. El rubio le dedico una mirada molesta y sus pasos siguieron hasta quedar frente a Lucy, se colocó de rodillas mientras el pelirrosa no comprendía nada, absolutamente nada la situación.

—Princesa, deje de hacer estas cosas, por favor. Veo que se encuentra bien pero por favor, Lucy… —Murmuró esto último agachando la mirada.

—Perdón, perdón… —Era lo único que salía de la boca de la princesa mientras más lágrimas se esparcían por su rostro.

Los ojos jades que presenciaban el momento se abrieron tanto que estaban a punto de salir de sus cuencas.

— ¿PRINCESA?! —Gritó Dragneel.

.

.

.

_Continuará_

* * *

><p>Buenas! Antes de que me maten (?) en el próximo capítulo ya se sabrá que paso con Gray y Juvia, no hay que olvidarse que la pareja principal de la historia es el NaLu así que era necesario saber que estaba pasando con ellos (; Espero que anden bien y les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, no saben todo lo que tuve que hacer para actualizar jaja Como siempre sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi. Gracias a todos los que dejaron review, le dieron a favoritos y follows.<p>

Nos leemos pronto. Buen comienzo de la semana para todos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cacería de Hadas<strong>

**Capítulo IV**

_**(POV Gray Fullbuster) **_

—Usaste magia, y mi deber como soldado leal al Rey es entregarte, Juvia Loxar…

Mi pulso se había acelerado, podía sentir la respiración agitada de Juvia también, ella tenía miedo aunque no podía estar seguro de qué, lo acababa de pasar no era algo de todos los días, ella sin dudas había utilizado magia frente a mis ojos.

—Juvia de verdad no sabe que hizo…

Su voz temblaba, su cuerpo completo lo hacía.

— ¡Usaste magia! —Le grité, soltándola, mirándola con enfado, ¡ella había salvado mi vida y a pesar de todo eso no podía verla de otra forma!

—Juvia aceptará su castigo, si Gray-sama la tiene que entregar, Juvia, ella se entregará.

¡Maldita, maldita sea! No quería entregar a una amiga, ¡sabía perfectamente que era lo que le hacían a los magos en aquellas celdas! Juvia sería un delicioso manjar para aquellos bastardos.

Odio la magia, odio todo ser que la tenga y no puedo creer que Juvia, Juvia tenga poder mágico, ¿por qué me tenía que enfrentar con esto de nuevo?!

— ¡Fullbuster!

Uno de los soldados de Laxus me sacó de mis pensamientos, giré mi rostro observando como miraba la escena asombrado.

— ¿Pudiste con todos ellos? —Me dijo. —Eres sorprendente.

Dude, admito que dude durante unos momentos, mis orbes grises se clavaron en los azules de Juvia antes de responder.

—Sí, pude con todos ellos. Señorita, será mejor que vaya con su familia, los soldados del Rey se encargarán del resto.

Noté que estaba sorprendida y cuando paso a mi lado también noté las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Tal vez había hecho la buena acción del día.

Los demás soldados se encargaron de apresar a los bandidos y llevarlos a la capital dónde se les daría la sentencia final, todos sabíamos de ello y no había dudas de cuál sería: la muerte.

Mis pasos me guiaron hasta el bar, ahora destruido, de Mirajane. Laxus estaba parado al lado de la princesa, que al parecer no podía mantenerse en pie.

Me detuve frente a Lucy y me incline haciendo una leve reverencia. —Es bueno saber que esta viva, princesa. —Murmuré y me paré a un lado de Laxus, ahí note la tercer presencia que había ignorado, mejor dicho tercera y cuarta, ya que el pelirrosa estaba sentado sobre un cuerpo tumbado en el piso, alcé una ceja e hice un esfuerzo muy grande para no estallar en carcajadas.

—Gray…

La voz de Lucy era suave, todos dirigimos nuestras miradas a ella, la princesa me llamaba por mi nombre, la conocí mucho antes de entrar al castillo, éramos amigos pero ante todo, claro estaba, el poder y las diferencias entre ambos.

—Dígame princesa…

Ella hizo una mueca al ver que yo seguía manteniendo el respeto, le sonreí.

— ¿Has visto a Juvia?

Su pregunta no me sorprendió, estaba esperando a que la haga.

—Ella se encuentra a bien y a salvo…

Definitivamente lo que había pasado hoy sería un secreto de Juvia y mío.

El regreso a la capital fue aburrido, Natsu no paraba de hablarle a Lucy mientras le decía una y otra vez que "era sorprendente que ella fuera la princesa, que nunca lo hubiera imaginado" y demás tonterías de burro. A la princesa no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto las idioteces que soltaba el pelirrosado, reía y hasta se divertía hablando con él. El Mayor y yo intercambiamos miradas pero no dijimos nada.

Cuando llegamos al palacio el Rey nos esperaba en la puerta, todos tragamos saliva. Lucy se bajó de su cabello con ayuda de uno de los soldados y apenas tocó el suelo su padre la abrazo.

—Estaba tan preocupado…

Fue lo que dijo el Rey Jude. Natsu se había parado a mi lado y miraba la escena con una sonrisa. Vaya sonrisa de idiota que tenía.

— ¡Lucy!

Al escuchar ese gritó todos sabíamos de quién se trataba, la princesa volteó y fue apresada por los brazos de aquel rubio que convivía con ella.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido?!

—Estoy bien… Estoy bien.

Natsu se acercó más a mi murmurando: "¿Quién es ese?", hice una mueca con mis labios y lo miré de reojo.

—Sting…

Le respondí simplemente y volví mi mirada a la realeza, seguramente el Rey nos diría algo y no quería estar hablando con el pelirrosado cuando él volteará.

Lucy empezó a hablar en voz baja con su padre. Todos miraban expectantes hasta que finalmente el Rey nos miró y anunció:

"A la noche se hará un festín para celebrar que mi hija está sana y salva, todos están invitados. Se hará un nombramiento especial"

"_Un nombramiento especial_" Seguramente otra medalla para Laxus, todos nos inclinamos frente a la realeza y esperamos que se retiraran, gracias a Mashima, teníamos el día libre.

Deje escapar un suspiro y llevé una de mis manos hacia mis hebras negras azuladas y me despeine suavemente, mi gesto lo decía todo. No estaba de humor.

— ¿Estas bien?

La voz gruesa de Laxus sonaba a la vez seria, asentí con la cabeza, murmuré un leve: "Disculpé, iré a mi habitación" y me retiré. Cuando estaba por salir de la vista de todos divisé a los lejos los caballos de Erza y Jellal ingresando al palacio y dirigiéndose a dónde había quedado el resto.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación me despojé de mi armadura y quedé solamente con ropa cómoda con la cual solía dormir, así que me tiré en la cama mirando con el entrecejo fruncido hacia el techo, no podía sacar de mi mente la imagen de Juvia usando magia.

Los malos recuerdos de mi infancia llegaron a mi como un huracán, volviendo a romper todo a su paso dentro mío como hace años.

—Ur…

Mi maestra, más que una simple maestra, mi madre… La única persona que no me dejo solo cuando más lo necesitaba, ella fue la mano que me sostuvo en mis peores años para que yo pudiera salir adelante, enseñándome todo lo que ella sabía para poder defenderme. Ur usaba magia, era una gran maga, la admiraba demasiado, mis ojos brillaban y mis pupilas se dilataban al verla formar cosas con hielo, era asombroso. Sin embargo, todo se derrumbó nuevamente cuando fue la magia quién mato a Ur, quién sacó de mi vida lo más preciado hasta ese momento. Recordar duele demasiado. Cuando ingresé al palacio, en este poco tiempo, solo fui testigo de como la magia simplemente sirve para matar gente, la gente mala que nació con el castigo de llevar en su cuerpo poder mágico, merece simplemente la muerte. Ese era mi parecer, eso es lo que el Rey cree y yo creo en las palabras de mi Rey, aunque siempre tuve mis dudas, que claro, no mencione a nadie pero… Ur no era una persona mala y ella tenía poder mágico y jamás había hecho daño a alguien con su magia, a alguien que no lo mereciera. ¿Y Juvia? Ella tampoco era una mala chica, ¡si habíamos crecido juntos! ¿Será que es verdad qué ella no sabía qué podía usar magia? ¿Por qué en ese momento entonces…¡No entiendo!? Mi cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Tendría que ir a verla y aclarar las cosas que ellas, si alguien llegará a enterarse que había cubierto a un mago, el Rey pediría mi cabeza en bandeja de plata. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?!

Cerré los ojos y decidí descansar por un momento, sería sospecho ir a ver a Juvia hoy así que dejaría pasar unos días antes de ir a hablar con ella, por el momento solo quería dormir unos minutos.

El ruido de la puerta queriendo ser derrumbada me despertó.

—¡PASE!

Grité cansado del estúpido ruido aunque me hice chiquito al ver a la pelirroja entrar a mi habitación.

—Erza…

— ¿De mal humor, Gray? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Solo estoy cansado…

Mentí, no podía decirle a Erza nada, absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando por mi mente.

—Buen trabajo hoy.

Sentí como la mano pequeña de ella revolvía mi cabellos, alcé mi mirada para deslumbrarme con una sonrisa maternal, Erza era hermosa, le devolví la sonrisa.

—Gracias…

—Así que el Rey hará un nombramiento especial está noche… —Mencionó ella mientras se sentaba en mi cama y miraba hacia la ventana, el atardecer era hermoso desde donde yo estaba.

—Otra medalla para Laxus seguramente… —Me encogí de hombros.

—Tal vez, de todas formas no fue el Mayor quién salvo a la princesa, ¿verdad? Fue ese chico de cabello rosa.

—Creo que sí, no estuve presente en el hecho. —Murmuré, pensando en algo para desviar el tema de conversación. — Al menos la princesa esta bien, eso es lo importante.

—Bien dicho, Gray.

Sonreí, luego de un corto silencio Erza volvió a hablar.

—Me han dicho que derrotaste a unos cuantos magos y a una jovencita del pueblo… Han agregado que era muy guapa.

—Solo ayude a Juvia…—Mencioné tratando de que no se notará el nerviosismo en mi voz.

Scarlet bajó la mirada para ponerse seria.

— ¿Juvia? ¿La muchachita qué esta enamorada de ti, Gray?

Rodé los ojos y mis mejillas se enrojecieron, aparte la mirada.

—Ella…

—Seguramente quedaste como su héroe… Deberías darle una respuesta clara a esa muchacha, no juegues con sus sentimientos.

— ¡No lo hago! Es solo que…

Erza rió suavemente y volví a sentir su mano sobre mi cabeza.

—No te pongas nervioso, piénsalo, de verdad ella te quiere.

—Lo sé…

Solté un suspiro. Erza se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Iré a prepararme para la fiesta de hoy a la noche… Tú también hazlo y ni se te ocurra llegar tarde.

—Claro…

Una vez que nuevamente quedé solo en mi habitación volví a derrumbarme en mi colchón. Volví a pensar en Ur, en Juvia… Volví a sentirme mal, pero no, no me arrepentía de haber ayudado a una amiga.

**. . . .**

Las fiestas en el palacio tienen dos reglas en general: la primera es que jamás debes llegar tarde, si no Erza te convertirá en su objeto de entrenamiento por una semana y pocas personas sobreviven a ello. La segunda y no por eso menos importante, es que debes saber cual es tu posición en la fiesta.

A pesar ingresé pude a ver al joven de cabello rosa devorando todo lo que había sobre una mesa, no prestaba atención a nada, excepto al plato de comida que tenia sobre sus manos.

El Rey se encontraba hablando con sus hombres de confianza, no muy lejos de él estaba Sting, con una sonrisa galante mientras las mujeres en el salón largaban suspiros profundos por él. Una mano se apoyó en mi hombro, giré mi rostro para ver de quién se trataba.

—No te preocupes, tu eres tan guapo como él.

Jellal, no soportaba lo arrogante que era Sting solo por ser el protegido del Rey, le sonreí siguiéndole el juego.

— ¿Acaso tienes dudas? Estaría celoso si te empiezas a fijar más en él que en mi. —Bromeé y ambos soltamos una carcajada. — ¿Y Erza?

—Allí…

Me señaló hacia el balcón y luego de asentir lo quede mirando con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Qué? —Me preguntó mientras sus mejillas se iban enrojeciendo.

—Nada… —Respondí de forma burlona, no pareció divertirle pero vaya que yo sí lo hacía, se veía a kilómetros lo que ese par sentía el uno por el otro.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par, todos permanecimos en silencio cuando la princesa hizo acto de presencia, atrás de ella como siempre leal, Levy ayudaba con su vestido a Lucy.

El primero en acercarse a ver a su hija fue el Rey, besó su mano y después de allí Lucy se dedicó a saludar al resto de los invitados con una sonrisa forzosa, sabía yo que estas cosas le aburrían de por más.

Sting no le sacaba la mirada de encima a Lucy, parecía un perro alzado, todos sabíamos que estaba atrás de ella, como así sabíamos que la princesa solo lo veía como un hermano. Aunque también noté que había otra persona que no le sacaba la mirada de encima, me acerqué disimuladamente para escuchar su conversación.

— ¡Luce, que bueno que estés bien!

—Gracias a ti…

El idiota de Natsu le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso… ¡No, no podía ser eso posible!

—Silencio…

La voz de Laxus se escuchó en todo el salón.

—Ahora mismo el Rey quiere decir unas palabras y realizar un nombramiento especial…

El Rey Jude carraspeó.

.

.

.

_Continuará… _

* * *

><p>Hola! Bien, hoy tengo varias cosas que comentarle. Primero que nada PERDÓN por tardar en actualizar, se supone que actualizaría hace una semana atrás sin embargo me tuve que ir de viaje, la inspiración no llegaba y tampoco me senté a escribir, cada vez me cuesta estar más en mi casa D: así que nuevamente perdón!<p>

Segundo, ¿han notado? Cambie mi forma de redacción, así que a partir de ahora serán POV de los personajes, ¿les gusta más así? También los capítulos serán más largos, esté es un poquitito más largo de lo normal pero a partir del que viene tengo pensado que sea un poco más largo todavía, así que la diferencia será en que no actualizaré varias veces a la semana, sino una, con un super capítulo! Je. Quiero su opinión acerca de los cambios, ¡me ayudan mucho sus opiniones!

Agradecimiento especial a elMoou, que me ayuda y me da consejos para todos mis proyectos! Los que no leen su historia, pasen a leerla es un NaLu muy hermoso! (y sexoso(?))

Sin más que decir, nos leemos, supongo que el sábado que viene! Buen finde. (Contestaré reviews en la semana cuando tenga Internet en mi casa :c de todas formas muchas gracias a todos! )

Sugar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cacería de Hadas<strong>

**Capítulo V**

_(Pov Lucy)_

Todos guardaron silencio, observé a mi padre, él ya tenía la mirada sobre mí, ya sabía cuál sería el nombramiento especial que haría y es que había sido una petición mía. Tal vez estaba apresurándome demasiado en la decisión sin embargo mis instintos me decían que no fallaba en confiar en aquel chico de cabello rosa. El Rey dio un breve resumen de lo que había pasado en el pueblo según la información que Laxus le había brindado, todos se horrorizaron con los hechos, algunos parecían realmente angustiados, de repente la sala de lleno de murmuros criticando la magia y de lo mal que hacía en este mundo. Laxus volvió a pedir silencio. Y entonces mi padre volvió a hablar:

—…Entre todos los valientes soldados hubo uno que destaco por su valentía, su fuerza y su lealtad al reino, tanto así, como para dar la vida por la princesa… ¡Dragneel Natsu!

Busqué con la mirada al mencionado y pude notar lo sorprendido que estaba, reí suavemente cuando se apresuró a tragar lo que tenía en la boca y se acercó al Rey.

—Estarás a cargo de la seguridad de la princesa Lucy de ahora en adelante, serás quién la cuide de día y de noche… Confió la vida de mi hija en ti.

Todos aplaudieron, me acerqué al pelirrosado con una sonrisa. —Felicitaciones… —Al parecer aun no salía de su asombro, creo que nadie esperaba algo como esto.

Al terminar la ceremonia me dirigí a mi cuarto, estaba cansada, los pies me dolían. Levy entró para ayudar a cambiarme, ella sonreía mucho, más de lo que acostumbraba, eso me hizo pensar que algo bueno había pasado. — ¿Ha pasado algo?

Levy me miró y sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas como mis cortinas, ¡casi me da un ataque de risa! — ¿Tanto se me nota?

—Algo así… —Reí y mi amiga me comentó que había conocido a uno de los soldados que acaba de entrar, que era algo brusco y torpe, un poco mal hablado pero que tenía un no se qué que le gustaba demasiado. ¡El amor era increíble! Cuando Levy se retiró apague la única vela que alumbraba mi habitación quedando tan solo con la luz de la luna entrando por mi ventanal, mañana Natsu comenzaría a trabajar, no sé si estaba agradecido o no por el lugar que le ofrecí, no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar pero esperaba que le agradará mi compañía tanto como a mí me agradaba la de él.

Era rara la ocasión en la que me levantaba antes de que me despertará Levy sin embargo unos golpes en mi puerta me habían hecho abrir los ojos. —Adelante… —Dije con voz dormida, pensé que sería alguna de las chicas que vendría a buscar la ropa sucia o algo por el estilo, jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza que Sting me traería el desayuno a la cama. Me cubrí con las mantas sin salir de mi asombro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Te traje el desayuno, Lucy!

Ese comentario me hizo reír, el aprovecho para dejar la bandeja cerca y pararse al lado de mi cama.

— ¿Y Levy? —Pregunté, por lo general era ella quién me traía la comida.

—Estaba ocupada…

— ¿Y tú te caíste de la cama acaso?

Sting rió y se acercó demasiado a mí, ¡demasiado cerca! Acarició mi mejilla haciendo que toda la sangre se me subiera al rostro.

—Solo quería darte una sorpresa…

—Me la diste…

Sting insistió en quedarse conmigo mientras desayunaba claramente lo tuve que echar a la hora en que me tenía que cambiar de ropa, no sé que esperaba, ¿qué lo hiciera con él presente?

Al salir de mi habitación sonreí, Natsu estaba parado frente a mi puerta. Hizo una pequeña reverencia. — ¿Qué haces? —Le pregunté divertida.

—Buenos días princesa…

¡Oh, ya iba entendiendo! Se trataba de estúpido juego de formalidades. ¡Juraba que Laxus tenía que ver con todo esto! Y es que me gustaba más cuando me trataban como si no fuera tan importante, mi madre se había esmerado en ponerme un lindo nombre para que me digan "Lucy" no "princesa" o cosas de ese estilo. ¡A todos les costaba llamarme simplemente por mi nombre! Pero si había logrado que Laxus y hasta Gray se dirijan a mí como iguales con Natsu no me costaría tanto.

— ¿Sabes algo? No es necesario…

Clavo su mirada jade en mí y alzó una ceja. Sus gestos eran divertidos.

—Todo esto de princesa y demás, puedes decirme Lucy… —Le dije suavemente, tal vez si se lo decía de esa forma terminaría aceptando. Él miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo y después se acercó a mi oído, no parecía asustado pero claramente no quería que nadie más lo oyerá.

—Por mí no hay problema, Luce. —Susurró. — ¡Pero si Laxus me llega a escuchar me mata con sus propias manos!

Solté una risa sin querer, negué con la cabeza, sabía que tenía que ver. Me pregunté con qué lo estaría amenazando el Mayor como para que el pelirrosa siga sus reglas sin chistar.

—Está bien pero mientras Laxus no esté presente dejemos eso de princesa, ¿te parece?

El trabajo de Natsu era fácil, sencillamente me seguía a todas partes, ese día me acompaño a la biblioteca, dónde pasaba la mayor parte del día, después a la hora del almuerzo estuvo detrás mío mientras mi padre y yo comíamos, si fuera por mí le daría un plato y que se sentara a mi lado pero esos pensamientos enojan al Rey así que era mejor no sacar ideas raras y fuera de lo común. Ese día en particular en la mesa faltaba Sting, había salido a cazar, ¡con razón se había levantado tan temprano! Sting era hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre, realmente no me acuerdo de él, cuando falleció yo muy pequeña. Sé que Sting tampoco tiene demasiados recuerdos de sus padres lo único que mi padre remarca es que prometió a su amigo hacerse cargo de su hijo y es por eso que todos le dicen "el protegido del Rey". Se que a él le molesta ese estúpido apodo, sé que intenta no hacer caso sin embargo creo que debe ser feo que le estén recordando todo el tiempo sobre su pasado.

Salimos del salón y Natsu comenzó a caminar a mi lado observando curioso la arquitectura del castillo, no creía que fuera la clase de chico que apreciará esas cosas.

— ¿Y ahora dónde vamos?

—A mi habitación, tengo que continuar con mi lectura… —Le respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Él hizo una mueca de fastidio. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Es qué nunca sales? Hay un hermoso día ahí afuera y tú quieres encerrarte a leer.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, cada vez que salía era porque me escapaba e iba más allá del palacio, salía a buscar a mis amigos del pueblo y todo terminaba en un gran problema como la última vez.

—No creo que sea buena idea salir…

— ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Vayamos a dar una vuelta!

—No. No lo sé.

— ¡Lucy, estás conmigo, te protegeré! —Detuve mis pasos y lo miré fijamente, parecía tan sincero, como si estuviera dispuesto a protegerme con su vida una vez más. — ¿Confías en mí? —Asentí.

Fuimos a buscar los caballos, Natsu quiso ayudarme y le demostré que además de princesa también era una valiente mujer que podía montar sola, se rio de mí. Comenzamos a andar por el bosque, se notaba que la primavera estaba presente, había una suave brisa calurosa, el sol se metía entre las hojas de los árboles, Natsu no dejaba de hacerme reír con sus cuentos, de repente se alejó de golpe de mí y volvió a galope lento sobre su caballo dándome una flor amarilla.

—A que nunca habías visto una igual… —Negué con la cabeza mientras acerca la flor a mi nariz, su aroma era dulce. —Son flores que sirven para hacer una medicina especial que sirve para los dolores musculares… ¡Son muy raras! Y aunque su aroma es dulce su sabor es horrible. —Rió con fuerza, me sorprendí de que supiera sobre medicina casera.

— ¿Y de qué libro sacaste todo eso?

—De ninguno. —Me respondió. —Wendy, mi hermanita, sabe de estas cosas… —Su rostro cambio a uno serio, a uno que no había visto hasta ese momento, no quise preguntar acerca del tema solo podía ver tristeza en su mirada. Por el momento me quedaría con la dudas.

Coloqué la flor en mi cabello y acerqué mi caballo al de Natsu. — ¿Te parece una carrera?

— ¿Una carrera con una princesa? —Preguntó él con clara intención de hacerme molestar. Le saqué la lengua.

— ¿Tienes algún problema?

—Uy la princesa se enojó… —Ambos reímos y comencé a andar más rápido que él, entramos en medio de un campo de flores, venía atrás mío, quería alcanzarme. No se la deje fácil. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que me divertí tanto? No recordaba. —¡Ey Luce, hiciste trampa! —Me grito mientras ambos frenábamos, baje de mi silla y me senté en medio de todas aquellas flores importándome muy poco que el costoso vestido que llevaba puesto se ensuciara. — ¿Estas bien?

—Mejor que nunca… —Le sonreí. Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

Volvimos al castillo, Laxus estaba esperando a Natsu así que nos tuvimos que separar apenas llegamos, por lo que me habían comentado era hora del entrenamiento acelerado que le darían particularmente al pelirrosa. Por mi parte, ¡necesitaba un baño! Así que tenía que avisar a Levy para que me prepare el baño, fui hasta su habitación y no me di cuenta de golpear antes de entrar.

— ¡Princesa! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Paso algo? —Levy se había sobresaltado al verme allí, me aguante las ganas de reír. Allí también estaba Lisanna mirando por la ventana, se sorprendió de verme.

—No pasa nada, chicas. Solo venía a buscarte porque necesito un baño urgente.

—Claro princesa. Ya se lo preparé.

— ¡Yo te ayudo, Levy! —Dijo la albina mientras iba a buscar unos tachos de madera.

— ¿Estas segura, Lisanna? Tal vez Sting te necesite.

—El señor Sting me ha dado la noche libre, además no creo que se enoje por que la ayude a usted princesa.

Sonreí, Lisanna era muy buena. Se notaba que era la hermana menor de Mirajane, ambas eran parecidas y por lo que me decía Mira eran muy unidas, Lisanna era la sirvienta personal de Sting, por lo que sabía ambos se llevaban bien. La muchacha era una excelente persona. Era una lástima que estuviera que estar separada de sus hermanos.

Después del baño estaba totalmente relajada, mi cuerpo estaba agotado necesitaba descansar. Me asome a la ventana de mi habitación para cerrar las cortinas y allí lo vi a él, entrenando con las espadas, Gray no sería un rival fácil. Me quedé observando un rato, ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta que estaba mirando y que sus gritos se escuchaban desde mi balcón.

— ¿Quieres ponerle un poco más de entusiasmo?

— ¿Quieres ponerte un poco de ropa?! ¡Es realmente incómodo pelear contra alguien que no deja de desnudarse!

—Si serás… —Habían tirado las espadas y se habían comenzado a pelear a simples puños, ¿acaso eso también era parte del entrenamiento? Apoyé mi mentón sobre la palma de mi mano y ya no pude evitar reír suavemente ante las acciones de aquel par. Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando Natsu volteó a verme directamente después de reírme, ¡que oído! Me sonrió y soltando a Gray me saludo con la mano. Le devolví el saludo sintiendo como la sangre subía a mis mejillas.

.

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Quiero dedicar el capítulo a mi amiga: Aquarius-chan! ¡Ojalá te guste! C:<strong> me exigiste que suba capítulo y acá lo tenes.

En cuanto a mi retraso de casi un mes... (Que vergüenza) Estuve con falta de inspiración para este fic en particular aunque trataré de seguir cumpliendo, no pienso abandonarlo. Uhm, creo que no tengo nada más que decir.

¡Gracias a todos los que leen!

Buen finde :D

**Sugar.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Un saludo y un beso enorme para elMoou que me va a leer seguramente tarde pero le dejo saludos para que después se sienta culpable(?) **

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.<strong>

**Nota importante al final! **

* * *

><p><strong>Cacería Hadas<strong>

**Capítulo VI**

_(Pov Natsu)_

El entrenamiento era pesado, agotador y eso me fascinaba. Laxus estuvo en un principio conmigo pero después lo vinieron a buscar y se tuvo que retirar, en su lugar llegó el idiota de Gray, el bastardo era bueno con las espadas pero tenía una estúpida manía de ir sacándose la ropa mientras peleaba, en un principio me pareció raro y bastante desagradable sin embargo cuando se puso serio realmente me sentía encendido, ¡quería acabar con él! Cuando el entrenamiento termino nos dirigimos a un subsuelo que era donde guardaban las armas, al parecer estaba bastante cansado porque no recordaba en qué momento me había quedado dormido allí abajo lo que sí al despertar no encontré al señor desnudista por ninguna parte. No le di demasiada importancia, me encogí de hombros y tranquilamente me dirigí a mi habitación, la cual compartía con Laxus por el momento pero éste no estaba ahí.

— ¡Happy! —Llamé a mi mascota que estaba de espaldas comiendo un ¿pescado?

—Natsu… ¡Llegaste!—Mi pequeño compañero azul se abalanzó sobre mí y refregó su pequeño rostro contra mi barbilla.

Le comenté a Happy como había sido mi día con Lucy, le comenté acerca del bosque y del entrenamiento que tuve hasta bien tarde. Él estaba feliz por mí, me pedía detalles y me preguntaba a cada rato si la princesa tenía un enorme pescado que pudiera compartir con él.

— ¡Laxus! —Me sobresalte cuando cierta albina entró a la habitación, me quedó mirando en silencio y yo igual, ¿acaso habría escuchado mi conversación con Happy?! — ¡Lo siento! ¡Ay, me confundí de habitación! Pensé que era la habitación del Mayor, mil disculpas, señor.

—Sí, si es la habitación de Laxus. —Le confirme con una sonrisa. Ella parpadeó. —Soy Natsu, llegué hace unos días.

— ¿Natsu? ¿Dragneel Natsu?

Asentí con la cabeza, Happy maulló y dirigí mi mirada hacia él. ¿Por qué lo hice? Aquel abrazo sorpresa me hizo caer al suelo y golpearme demasiado fuerte el trasero.

— ¡Natsu, eres tú!

La miré confundido y luego mi cabeza unió cabos, cabello blanco, ojos azules, sonrisa bonita. — ¿Lisanna?!

Ella movió su cabeza afirmativamente y yo quedé boquiabierto. —Tú… T-TÚ… —Volvió a rodearme con sus brazos y esta vez correspondí de inmediato. No entendía que estaba pasando pero estaba feliz de volver a ver a mi amiga.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo… —Murmuró ella y me abrazó más fuerte.

—Pensé que no te volvería a ver jamás… —Sequé una de mis lágrimas que amenazaba con salir. —En ese momento… ¿Q-qué paso… Lisanna… Tú… tú sabes…— Antes de que pudiera terminar de articular mi pregunta ella negó con la cabeza, me sentí realmente mal. —…Ya veo.

— ¡Lisanna! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ambos volteamos al escuchar la voz de Laxus, parecía cansado, tenía unas ojeras horribles debajo de sus ojos y su ropa estaba llena de polvo. Nos quedó observando hasta que nos pusimos de pie. Pareció fulminarme con la mirada en algún momento o ¿era imaginación mía?

—Me dijiste que hoy iríamos a ver a Mira-nee. —Comentó mi amiga de la infancia mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ¿Mira-nee? ¡Oh, la hermana de la que tanto me había hablado Lisanna! No tenía tanta mala memoria como creía.

—No creo que hoy se pueda…

Antes de que Lisanna pueda quejarse entraron por la puerta Jellal y Erza, en iguales de condiciones en las que estaba el Mayor, todos quedamos en silencio hasta que cierta pelirroja habló:

— ¡No tenemos ninguna pista, maldición! —Al parecer los tres estaban bastante molestos.

—Creo que no encontraremos nada si los ciudadanos no especifican que es lo que ven, tal vez es su maldita imaginación. —La voz de Jellal captó la atención de todos, especialmente la mía, quería saber de qué demonios estaban hablando.

— ¿Qué paso?

—La gente de diferentes pueblos se queja de que algo raro está pasando con el agua. Vinieron a quejarse con el Rey porque creen que puede llegar a ser magia.

— ¿Magia? —Desvíe mi mirada hacia Laxus y él asintió con la cabeza para después revolver sus cabellos con cierta desesperación.

—Aunque no tenemos nada, nosotros no vemos nada extraño… —Comentó Jellal . —Lo único que podíamos destacar es el raro estado climático al oeste, el pueblo que fue atacado la otra vez, no ha dejado de llover durante todos estos días.

—No digas tonterías Jellal. Eso se debe al estado climático, no creo que ningún mago pueda controlar el clima. —Erza siempre era demasiado dura con sus palabras, yo sabía que claramente podía ser un mago o simplemente como decía la pelirroja algo del clima pero no descartaría así como así la primera opción. —Cambiando de tema, ¿alguien ha visto a Gray?

—Entreno conmigo hasta muy tarde…

—Era su día libre… —Me interrumpió Laxus.

—Habrá que ponerlo al tanto mañana. —Fue lo único que menciono Erza antes de salir de la habitación, Jellal la siguió y nuevamente quedamos solo nosotros tres, cuatro contando a Happy aunque no por mucho tiempo a Lisanna pareció molestarle no poder ver a su hermana y salió dando un portazo. Observé a Laxus que tan solo respiro profundo largando un bufido, cuando al fin me prestó atención alzó una ceja y me señalo.

—Tú no tienes nada que ver con lo del agua, ¿cierto? —Negué con la cabeza, ¡yo no podía manejar otro elemento que no sea el fuego! —Más te vale…

—Pero no deberían descartar que puede llegar a ser magia…—Alzó la voz Happy, el rubio lo miró para después dejarse caer sobre una silla de madera.

—Happy tiene razón, lamento no ser de ayuda en este caso no conozco a nadie que tenga ese tipo de magia… —Mencioné, un poco apenado de no poder ayudar cuando el Mayor me viene ayudando tanto a mí.

— ¿De dónde conoces a Lisanna? —Laxus mantuvo su mirada fría en mí, al parecer buscaba sinceridad en mi respuesta.

—Lo siento, no te lo puedo decir.

Agradecí enormemente cuando la puerta de la habitación de abrió, ¡quién sea, besaría sus pies!

— ¿Es qué todos entran a mi habitación como si nada hoy?! —Se quejó Dreyar.

— ¡Natsu!

— ¡Luce! —Me sobresalté.

—No te iba a esperar para que me acompañes a la biblioteca pero luego recordé que es tu obligación y que no puedes dejarme así como así, ¡no te vendré a buscar más así que aprende la lección!

Asentí y sin chistar bajo las ordenes de mi princesa la acompañe a la biblioteca, ella se sentó al lado de una enorme ventana con varios libros sobre una mesa, me tuve que quedar parado al lado de un estante viendo como leía, noté que el cabello de Lucy era más rubio a la luz del sol y que sus ojos chocolates brillaban como si fueran la joya más hermosa, me sonrojé ante mis propios pensamientos y sacudí mi cabeza llamándome "idiota" una y otra vez. Al pasar el tiempo Lucy me propuso que lea algo para que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Me perdí entre los miles de pasillos que tenía la biblioteca personal de la princesa y sin saber llegué a los libros de medicina.

—Natsu… —Murmuraron.

Me había parecido escuchar algo, dejé el libro que estaba a punto de tomar y agudice en prestar atención a aquella voz.

—Ven, Natsu…

Camine a paso rápido pero sin querer alterar a nadie que me viera hasta donde estaba la princesa, suspire aliviado al verla leer tranquilamente.

—Luce, ¿tú me llamaste?

Ella alzó su mirada y negó el haberme llamado entonces lo volví a escuchar. "Natsu, Natsu, Natsu" no dejaba de decir mi nombre y al parecer era el único que podía escucharlo.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Llevé mi mano hacia mi cabeza y trate de sonreír. —El entrenamiento ayer, me dejo muy agotado.

—Tal vez deberías ir a descansar…

—Seguiré con mi trabajo.

Después de que me sentará con unos de los libros que Lucy me había ofrecido aquella voz que me llamaba dejo por alguna razón de hacerlo. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

Acompañe a la hora del almuerzo a Lucy hasta el salón, en esta ocasión si estaba presente Sting, aquel sujeto rubio que Gray odiaba por alguna razón, al parecer no le caía bien a nadie. Sonreí al ver a Lisanna parada detrás de él y paso lento me fui acercando a ella hasta quedar a su lado.

— ¿No te da hambre verlos comer? —Le pregunté divertido.

—Ni que lo digas… Jamás en mi vida he soñado con un plato de comida como los que tengo que servirle al señor Sting. —Me respondió ella de la misma manera.

—Aunque demasiado adornada parece horrible prefiero la comida que nos preparaba el abuelo, ¿recuerdas? — Ella asintió. —No teníamos donde sentarnos, tal vez ni siquiera alcanzaba para todos porque el abuelo siempre quedaba sin comer, nos mentía diciendo que no tenía hambre y nos dibujaba una enorme sonrisa cuando le damos los platos vacíos.

—El gusto único de la comida hecha con amor… —Murmuró Lisanna.

La calidez de esos recuerdos nos envolvió en una hermosa aura que fue arruinada por el rugido de mi estómago hambriento. Mi amiga parecía querer reírse pero extrañadamente estaba seria con la mirada fija hacia la mesa, volteé lentamente encontrándome con tres par de miradas sobre mí.

—Natsu, si tienes hambre puedes retirarte a comer…

Asentí varias veces mientras agradecía la amabilidad de la princesa y salí del salón disparando. En la cocina me dieron mi plato de comida y tras devorarlo no pude evitar escuchar los murmuros de las cocineras hablando acerca de lo que venía pasando con el agua, al parecer todos creían que era magia pero por lo que comentaban aquel mago no era alguien malo, había ayudado a varias personas.

Volví al salón donde mi princesa me esperaba, sonrió al verme y se paró caminando hacia mí. —Volveremos a la biblioteca, tengo que seguir leyendo.

— ¿Otra vez allí? ¡Es demasiado aburrido! —Me quejé, Luce rió.

La tarde paso lento dentro de aquella habitación del castillo, pude ver como el sol termino por esconderse y la primera estrella de la noche se dignaba a aparecer. Volteé mi mirada hacia la muchacha rubia que debía proteger.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo? —Pregunté, curioso.

—Una historia… Sobre hadas. —Me respondió. Me senté frente a ella y leí la tapa del libro. —¿Piensas qué la magia es mala, Natsu?

—No. —Dije de inmediato, ella me miró y sonrió. —La magia no es mala, princesa.

—Mi madre estaba enferma. Mi padre desesperado. Hace diez años atrás donde la magia podía usarse libremente había un reino con dos grandes reyes, la reina era capaz de usar magia de sanación y mi padre corrió a ella pidiendo su ayuda.

— ¿Ella no quiso ayudar a tu madre? —Por alguna extraña razón mi pecho se empezó a oprimir con la historia que Lucy me estaba contando.

—La reina aceptó de inmediato ayudar a mi madre pero lamentablemente la enfermedad que tenía mi madre iba más allá de cualquier magia de sanación, el proceso se podía extender pero el resultado sería el mismo. Aquella mujer tenía un cabello azul como el cielo y fue en su intento de querer extender la vida mi madre donde ella dejó su último suspiro.

—Lo siento, Luce.

—El Rey se enfureció y culpó a la magia de haberle robado la vida de su mujer, condenó a la reina a la hoguera ocasionando una gran guerra con un reino que ha desaparecido hace diez años junto a la magia.

—Pero… Pero la magia no fue quién te quito a tu madre, ella estaba enferma.

—Lo sé pero mi padre es el Rey.

Hubo un silencio entre nosotros, lo que la princesa me acaba de contar seguramente no era nada agradable para ella, me estaba confesando que no tenía en nada en contra la magia a pesar de que su padre le obligará a manchar sus manos con sangre de magos durante estos últimos diez años. Seguramente yo iría a la hoguera si se enterarán de mis poderes.

—Nunca he hablado de esto con alguien… —Volvió a hablar Lucy y llevó su mano a su pecho tomando la llave dorada que siempre colgaba de su cuello. —…Gracias, Natsu.

—Para lo que necesite, princesa.

Después de la cena y de que esta vez controlará mi estómago acompañe a Luce hasta su habitación, nos despedimos y prometí estar allí mismo a primera hora al día siguiente, la princesa quería ir a recoger algunas cosas al pueblo. ¡Nada de biblioteca! Al llegar a mi propia habitación me di cuenta que Laxus no estaba allí y luego Happy me comentó que no había estado en todo el día. Tal vez podía aprovechar mañana que estaría en el pueblo y tratar de investigar un poco acerca del mago del agua. Suspiré cansado y me tiré en la cama, acaricié a Happy que se había acomodado a mi lado y cuando estuve a punto de cerrar los ojos, ahí estaba de nuevo:

—Natsu…Natsu… ¡Ven, Natsu!

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota importante:<strong>

El otro día hablando con una amiga me di cuenta que se me paso comentarles algo. Que en sí es importante y realmente no quiero problemas a futuro por esto así que, acá va una aclaración: "Cacería de Hadas" esta inspirado en una serie televisiva llamada "Merlín" o "Las Aventuras de Merlín", no es una adaptación de la serie, esta inspirada SI y tienen algunas cosas en común pero nada más. Si la ven o la conocen se darán cuenta que son pequeñas cosas las que están relacionadas.

* * *

><p>En cuanto a otras cosas, gracias por los favs, follows y reviews! Me alegra que les vaya gustando la historia, en este capítulo creo que deje demasiadas dudas sobre Natsu pero se van a saber más rápido de lo que creen. Y me quedo corto pero no quería extenderlo más que esto. Espero disfruten el capítulo y tengan una buena semana (: Aún no me decido quién redactará el próximo capítulo, estoy entre Natsu o Gray...<p>

Es que ya extraño escribir sobre mi nudista favorito u/ù Además creo que ya saben quién es el mago de agua que anda ocasionando problemas xD

Sugar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cacería de Hadas<strong>

**Capítulo VII**

_(Pov Gray)_

Lluvia. ¿Cómo había gente que podía odiar la lluvia? Cada vez que llovía sentía que mi alma entera de recomponía. Que había partes de mí que dejaban de doler, que se iban con cada gota que me rozaba. Mirajane se acercó dejando frente a mí una bebida, ella siempre tan maternal conmigo, me dio una palmada en el hombro, intentado darme ánimos.

—Como llueve eh…

Ella asintió, no ha dejado de llover durante tres días y a consecuencia de esto ninguno de los ciudadanos podía trabajar sobre sus hogares destrozados, lo intentaban pero era demasiado complicado. Apoyé mi barbilla sobre mi mano y clavé mi mirada hacia la parte destrozada del restaurant de Mira, ojalá pudiera venir a ayudar, mis servicios me lo hacían imposible. Decidido a irme bebo de un trago lo que quedaba de mi bebida y recojo mis cosas, le dejo dinero a Mirajane, más de lo que tenía pensado dejarle y es que si no puedo ayudarla reconstruyendo deseaba ayudarla de otra manera. Ella se niega a aceptar, insisto. Termino ganándole por cansancio y me sonríe, su sonrisa me alegra, no la había visto sonreír hasta ese momento, Mira es encantadora, es la hermana mayor que me hubiera encantado tener.

Maldigo apenas cruzó la puerta, pise de lleno en el barro. Suspiró y sin remedio sigo caminando, he dejado el caballo en la entrada del pueblo tengo que ir caminando, la lluvia se hace más intensa tanto que veo hasta con dificultad. Parpadeó, no sé si mis ojos me engañan o realmente estoy viendo bien, hay alguien al lado de mi caballo, aceleró y me detengo a cierta distancia, no puedo ver de quién se trata, esta encapuchado.

— ¿Quién eres?

Me atrevo a preguntar en voz alta, por la contextura física sabía que era una mujer y al voltear y ver esos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas mi interior se remueve.

— ¿Juvia?

Parece tener frío, estar cansada y sucia, me acercó a ella, esta empapada, sus manos tiemblan, sus labios tiemblan, su cuerpo completo lo hace. ¿Tiene miedo?

— ¿Juvia, estas bien?

Ella sigue sin responderme, definitivamente está asustada. ¿De qué? La abrazo, esta helada y no corresponde a mi gesto. Tengo que llevarla a algún lado pero ¿a dónde? Pienso, pienso y ¡me desesperó! No tengo a nadie que pedirle un favor, no podría llevarla al castillo, sería llevarla a la boca del lobo.

Suspiró, tener que pedir favores no era lo mío pero ya que no había otra, Juvia accede que la suba al caballo y me abraza con fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarse de mi cuerpo. La lluvia no dejaba de caer sobre nosotros, parecía que jamás pararía de llover. Después de mucho cabalgar llegamos a la casa de Ultear, la única conocida a la que podía pedirle este favor. Se lo suplicó, le explicó y ella al principio se niega pero una vez que ve el estado en que estaba mi amiga algo en su interior se quiebra, lo sé y termina por aceptar. Juvia se baña, se cambia de ropa y Meredy, la amiga de Ultear, le prepara algo caliente para comer, ¡sabía que la dejaba en buenas manos! La pelinegra me informa que Juvia se había metido en la cama, le sonreí en forma de agradecimiento.

—Me ha preguntado por ti, tal vez será mejor que vayas a verla…

Asiento, incomodo. Entró a la habitación y observo como mantenía su mirada azul gacha, como si le costará mirarme directamente. Intento hablar pero realmente no tengo nada que decir, o tal vez tengo tantas cosas que decir que no puedo decir nada.

—Lo siento. —Murmura Juvia. —Juvia siente haber metido en todo esto a Gray-sama.

—No te preocupes por mí aunque tengo muchas dudas.

— ¿Qué dudas, Gray-sama? Juvia responderá todo.

¿Esa era mi oportunidad? ¿Debía preguntarle acerca de su magia? ¿Preguntarle por qué me había salvado? ¿Por qué controlaba el agua? ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué me sentía tan dolido? Tan… traicionado.

—Debes descansar… —Me acerqué, corrí un mechón de su cabello y le di un beso en la frente, sus mejillas enrojecieron al instante y yo abrí los ojos sorprendiéndome de mis actos.

— ¿Gray-sama estará aquí cuando Juvia despierte? —Negué con la cabeza. — ¿Podría quedarse, Gray-sama? Solo un rato…

Tenía que volver al castillo por la mañana, miré por la ventana, la lluvia y la noche no eran bonita combinación. Me senté a su lado en la cama y tomé sus manos que seguían temblando, Juvia siempre había estado a mi lado apoyándome en todo, en cada paso que daba estaba la sonrisa de ella acompañándome.

—Me quedaré un rato. Duerme.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y mientras duerme la lluvia no deja de caer, lo veo por la ventana, Meredy me trae un plato de comida, se lo agradezco, ¡moría de hambre! Miró a Juvia fijamente, miró cuidadosamente cada detalle de su rostro, la mujer en la que se ha convertido es hermosa, su cabello azul parecía suave, realmente suave, ¿lo era? Extiendo mi mano con la intención de tocarlo, escasos centímetros me separaban de las hebras azules pero decido alejarme, no está bien que haga esto. ¿Qué era lo qué estaba haciendo? ¡Juvia usaba magia! ¿Por qué no la entregué cuando debí hacerlo? ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto? Era mi amiga pero enemiga de mi Rey, entonces… ¿Qué posición debía tomar? ¿Qué era más importante para Gray Fullbuster?

—Lo más importante… —Me quedé mirando a Juvia sorprendido, mis ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta y sentía que mi corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. ¡Lo más importante! ¿Por qué no podía admitir qué Juvia era importante para mí? Que su compañía me hacía bien, que ella me hacía bien. Entonces me di cuenta… ¡Tenía miedo! ¡Miedo! Miedo por qué perdí todo lo que consideraba importante para mí, la magia me había arrebatado todo y ahora también me quería arrebatar a Juvia. No lo podía permitir.

—Juvia, Juvia…—La llamo intentando despertarla, sacudo su hombro y ella se queja en sueños pero abre sus ojos azules, azules perfectos, brillosos, sus ojos azules son encantadores, lo admito, me encantaban, me encantan. —…Juvia. —Parpadea intentando despertarse del todo pero antes que pudiera reaccionar la beso, ¡la beso! Y que beso. Sentí su sorpresa y su nerviosismo, no movió sus labios pero yo me aseguré de degustarlos, de transmitir en cada segundo mis sentimientos. No sabía expresarme con palabras, era bastante torpe en ese sentido, ¡siento haber nacido así! Pero tampoco era de hielo, tenía sentimientos y en ese beso me estaba tratando de explayar lo más que podía. Al separarnos Juvia no me miraba, sonreí, su gesto era adorable, sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos grandes, su respiración agitada.

— ¿Gray-sama? —Tocó sus labios y dirigió sus orbes hacia mí. Le sonreí y ella también me sonrió, saltó a mis brazos y se acurrucó en mi pecho. —Gracias. —Murmuró. Una calidez desconocida para mi hasta ese momento recorrió mis adentros. Esa noche acaricie el cabello de Juvia y ella durmió entre mis brazos hasta el amanecer. Sorprendentemente salió el sol en el pueblo. Me despedí de ella prometiendo volver lo más pronto posible mientras que estuviera con Ultear y Meredy sabía que podía estar tranquilo.

Al llegar al castillo tuve sobre mí la mirada autoritaria de Laxus, esa de "Ven aquí, AHORA". Baje de mi caballo y me dirigí al Mayor, claramente no iba a regañarme por nada ¡estaba en mi día libre! ¿No? Me miró en silencio y acarició el puente de su nariz, ¡oh no! ¡mala señal, señores!

—Fullbuster, te pondré al tanto de los nuevos acontecimientos. Gente del pueblo del Norte ha venido a quejarse acerca de sucesos raros con el agua. —La imagen de Juvia fue lo primero que paso por mi mente. —No tenemos ninguna pista que nos llevé a algo concreto pero el Rey quiere explicaciones lógicas. Erza esta ahora mismo en el pueblo y me ha pedido que te dirijas allí mismo de inmediato a penas llegarás.

—Como ordene, señor.

— ¿Cómo está, Mira? —Me pregunta Dreyar, susurrando.

—La vi de mejor ánimo, ha salido el sol al oeste así que supongo que hoy podrán empezar con las reparaciones. —Una sonrisa apenas perceptible si dibujo en los labios del Mayor.

Me dirigí al norte, tal y como había pedido Scarlet. Al llegar al pueblo todos parecían demasiados alterados, me preguntaba qué era lo raro que habían visto y si Juvia tenía que ver con todo esto. Uno de los soldados vino hacia mi murmurando cosas, me comentó que andaban preguntando a las personas que acerca de lo sucedido así que me limite a hacer preguntas a mis alrededores y obteniendo ningún resultado, nadie había visto nada. Agotado, cansado, me siento sobre un pedazo de madera. Sacudo mi mano frente a mi rostro intentando darme aire, ¡maldito sol! Me afectaba tanto el calor.

—Señor soldado…

Una voz chillona me hace voltear, una niña de pelo naranja amarrado en dos coletas, un vestido gastado color rosado y mirada asustadiza me llamaba.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó, lo más "dulce "posible, no deseaba asustar a nadie.

—Yo he visto algo en el agua.

¡Mierda! Me acercó a la niña, esta vez más curioso y prestándole toda mi atención. — ¿Y qué viste?

—Una muchacha del otro lado del río hacia movimientos raros con sus manos y lograba que el agua se moviera, ¡me alcanzó mi muñeca que había caído al agua! Ella salvó a Maggie.

¿Maggie? ¡Ah sí, la muñeca! ¡La muñeca, Gray! Resopló, ¡esa tonta! Se ponía en peligro. Pienso rápido, ¿y ahora qué hago? No puedo chantajear a una niña, tampoco puedo hacer que la niña siga diciendo esas cosas.

— ¿Sabes? Seguramente esa muchacha era un hada. ¿Tenía cabello azul? ¿Cómo el cielo? —Señalo hacia arriba y la niña asiente energéticamente mientras sus ojos brillan entusiasmados. —Ya veo, así que si era ella…

—Pero ella es un hada buena, salvó a Maggie.

— ¡Claro! Pero no tienes que decirle a los demás soldados que la has visto, si no el hada se pondrá triste y no volverá más. —La niña llevó sus manitas hacia su boca y asintió. Le sonreí. —Será un secreto entre nosotros.

— ¡Fullbuster! —Pegó un respingo, esa voz. Scarlet Erza. Me levantó, me despido de la niña y me dirijo a la dama de armadura reluciente.

—Scarlet.

— ¿Alguna novedad, Gray?

—Ninguna, algunos ciudadanos me han dicho que han visto el río tal vez un poco más picado de lo normal pero puede ser a causa de las tormentas del oeste, ya sabe.

Erza asiente, convencida, nada raro ha pasado aquí. Siento que la mochila que llevó en mis hombros afloja un poco el peso. Debo protegerla, tengo que protegerla porque ella, ella es importante para mí. ¿Quién lo diría? Gray Fullbuster tiene a alguien importante en su vida.

Volvemos al castillo, el viaje de regreso es el doble de agotador, no veo la hora de estar en mi habitación. En la puerta nos espera Jellal, por alguna razón frunce el entrecejo, no me mira, solamente mira a Erza. En mi humilde opinión personal esos dos sentían algo, algo fuerte pero no iba a meterme en ese terreno, ni andar con chusmerios, todos teníamos una vida privada, más allá que el amor entre soldados esté prohibido, ¡vamos no era quién para opinar! ¡Había besado a una maga! ¡El Rey me colgaría!

Erza nos da la orden para poder retirarnos, lo agradezco. Entro al castillo y me dirijo escaleras arriba para ir hasta mi habitación, escuchó pasos, alguien viene bajando. Ruedo los ojos y sigo subiendo pero cuando chocó con esa persona me detengo de golpe.

— ¡Loke! ¿Cuándo llegaste? Pensé, pensé que estabas en una misión ultra secreta y no sé qué más mierda. —No escondo mi emoción y lo abrazo, lo abrazo fuerte porque es un gran amigo.

—Llegué hoy al mediodía, ni que lo digas, no era ninguna misión secreta ni ocho cuartos, tuve que llevar una carta a un reino vecino, sabes creo que esto le traerá problemas a Lucy. —Cambia el gesto al instante, cuando se trata de Lucy todo es demasiado importante para él.

—Así que te tienen de paloma mensajera…—Ambos reímos y él se encoje de hombres moviendo su rostro de manera negativa.

—He oído que la princesa tiene un soldado a su disposición, me han comentado lo de los bandidos en el oeste, debería ir a agradecer a ese chico. —Su tono serio, él quería conocer a Natsu, lo sentía como un deber.

—Es un idiota de primera pero créeme, ese idiota daría la vida por nuestra princesa, lo ha demostrado. —Loke me sonríe, no muy convencido pero tampoco me discute, tiene que verlo con sus propios ojos. Hubo un momento donde pensé que Loke estaba perdidamente enamorado de Lucy, no lo culpaba Lucy era hermosa, la forma en la que la miraba como si fuera lo más importante en su vida, ¿así miraba yo a Juvia?! Que idiota me debía ver. En fin, al final me di cuenta que Loke no estaba enamorado de Lucy, no era amor lo que sentía, no podía explicarlo con palabras pero sabía que Loke cuidaba a Lucy con su vida, estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, era sorprendente, apenas se conocieron estrecharon una relación impresionante. Y todos lo notamos aunque nunca entendimos la razón. No mentía si decía que Lucy confiaba más en Loke que en Laxus, y eso ya era mucho decir.

Loke se retira y yo sigo subiendo, una noche de descanso después de tantas emociones, me acuesto, me relajó y la imagen de Juvia invade mi cabeza. La extraño, me preguntó si ella estará pensando en mí. Por un momento me olvido de su magia, de los problemas que eso nos traería y pienso en sus labios, y en sus gestos, en lo mucho que deseo ver sus gestos durante, no sé, ¿toda mi vida?

.

.

.

_Continuará_

* * *

><p>Buenas! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Para los que les gusta el Gruvia los invito a leer mi nuevo trabajo "Sin Caer en el Amor" !<p>

Se supone que debía actualizar mañana pero mañana no podré así que preferible antes que tarde, ¿no? Además ya tenía el capítulo. ¡Apareció Loke! Presten atención a su personaje, es importante.

Tinteii: Gracias por tu review! Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto la historia. Respecto a lo que me pediste no podría asegurarte nada, ya tenía planes sobre quién sería el que descubra a Juvia (además de Gray) sin embargo seguramente habrá momentos donde Natsu querrá ayudarla así que todavía no sé, no te diré ni que si, ni que no. Espero no decepcionarte. Un beso grande!

Sin más que decir, espero que tengan una buena semana.

**Sugar.**


End file.
